Love Passionate Love
by Christopher Leroux
Summary: Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Toushirou Hitsugaya are in love with each other. But somehow they can’t be vocal about it as they are worried about the other’s reaction. This day was different... Toushirou confesses...


**Love – Passionate Love**

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Toushirou Hitsugaya are in love with each other. But somehow they can't be vocal about it as they are worried about the other's reaction. This day was different... Toushirou confesses... IchixHitsu

"Hi Toushirou ... how come you are in Karakura Town today?"

"I had some business with you... And it is _Hitsugaya-taichou_!"

"With me???"

"Yes..."

"OK then... spit it out, if you will!"

"It is difficult... you see... the thing is... we can't talk here – let's go up to your bedroom, NOW!"

"Why? There's no one at home – and they are not going to be back for another week! We are all by ourselves...!"

Ichigo suddenly felt a little cautious "_We are all by ourselves... Oh! God, we are all by ourselves...!_" he reiterated in his mind.

Toushirou noticed Ichigo's sudden blank attitude and took the opportunity to use Flash Steps to take Ichigo up to his room. Once Ichigo was out of his reverie, or rather, realisation, he noticed himself in his bedroom alone with Hitsugaya. Kon had been taken with Yuzu thankfully (_"Good riddance!" _Ichigo thought).

"OK Toushirou, what's all this about?"

"_HIT-SU-GA-YA-TAI-CHOU!_ The thing is... I wanted to... confess... that... I... love... you." Toushirou muttered.

Crash! Ichigo fell to the ground. He found Toushirou on top of him. Toushirou's face was very close to his own and their lips were about to meet. Ichigo was overwhelmed with happiness. He was even more relaxed because it was not he who had first confessed. Their lips met... Ichigo was in bliss... so was Toushirou.

"I am glad you confessed," Ichigo stated. "I am even gladder that you brought me into my own bedroom."

"Why?"

"So that we can show our true love to each other"

Ichigo unbuttoned Toushirou's shirt. He crashed his lip on the other's and they shared a passionate kiss once again. Their tongues met and Ichigo got up, picked up Toushirou (their tongues still intertwined) and placed him on his bed.

Ichigo took off his own shirt and threw it off in one direction. He crawled into the bed and lay over Toushirou. Their passionate kissing continued and Ichigo ran his finger down the length of Toushirou's spine, causing the other to shiver. Ichigo broke the kiss and brought his face near Toushirou's pants. He unbuckled the belt, unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down. He was staring at a pair of black underpants through which Toushirou's erection was easily seen.

"Fuck" Ichigo murmured. "You are so sexy!"

Ichigo got out of the bed and pulled down his own pants. Then he jumped onto the bed and started licking Toushirou's well-built torso. He could see the muscles developing on the lean body of this hot, young guy. Ichigo was nipping at Toushirou's nipples, making him mewl. Toushirou grabbed some of Ichigo's hair and pulled at it when he was in painful pleasure.

Toushirou was damn aroused. He pulled Ichigo's face up to his own and continued a bout of kissing. They spent a long time kissing and then Toushirou bent down to Ichigo's brown boxer. He put a finger at the waistband and pulled it up. He then pulled down the boxers completely, revealing Ichigo's wet erect dick. Toushirou couldn't control any longer. He grabbed the cock and shoved it in his mouth, massaging the member with his tongue. Ichigo couldn't hold back and was almost screaming in pleasure. After a while, Toushirou was tired and stopped licking Ichigo's member.

Toushirou pulled down his own underwear and sat on top of Ichigo. He gave Ichigo the time to savour licking the former's dick. Ichigo noted that Toushirou had a nice dick even though he looked so young. Ichigo pulled Toushirou closer and started performing the blowjob that Toushirou was waiting for. The rhythmic movement caused Toushirou much pleasure and Ichigo was rewarded with screams of joy.

"Suck" Ichigo commanded and Toushirou took the 3 fingers Ichigo showed in his mouth and licked them well.

Once the licking process was over, Ichigo placed his fingers in Toushirou's ass one after the other, drawing screams from him. Ichigo searched for the right spot and finally reached it. He got Toushirou to scream and mewl in pleasure. He got up and inserted his dick into Toushirou's hole and got a shot of intense pleasure. He continued finding his way to the right spot and soon enough he found it. He continued to thrust up and down, making sure he hit the spot at all times. He immediately grabbed Toushirou's erect member and started masturbating for him. Toushirou was in pain and in pleasure and shot a jet of cum very soon. He continued to bear the pain in his ass as he waited for Ichigo to reach an orgasm. Toushirou was in so much pain, but he was so pleased and happy that he had confessed to Ichigo.

Ichigo was pumping hard into Toushirou and could feel cum flowing into his duct and out. He was in intense pleasure – he and Toushirou had had sex for the first time. He knew their relationship would last for a very long time.

After the orgasms, both were extremely tired and got under Ichigo's sheets naked. They continued to kiss and nip at the nipples of the other and finally fell asleep after saying "I really love you!" to each other!


End file.
